Tears of Blood
by xXBabyRatliffXx
Summary: Ron and Hermione's first child is a veela, so they think. Hermione cheating on ron with Harry. Rated M for suicidal thoughs/actions and some slash.
1. Chapter 1

Tears of Blood

"Hurry Harry," An older Ronald Weasley said dragging a clueless Harry Potter behind him. "Hermione is going into labor."

"You dragged me out of bed an dragged me the whole way to St. Mungos and only now decide to tell me this?"

"Yes. If I were to tell you on the way here you would only slow us down," Was all Harry got back.

"Oh," Was his reply.

*Break*

Ron was frantic. He couldn't wait in the tiny waiting room any longer. He jumped out of his seat. Started to make his way to the room in which Hermione and his new son or daughter were being cared for, only to be stopped by an annoyed Harry grabbing his wrist.

"Be patient," He soothed "She will be fine."

"I know. I'm just really nervous this being our firs kid and all."

"You will be a great dad. You managed to go through your sister's birth five times. You watch them every time and her new boyfriends get drunk. This should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

_When am I not? _ The boy thought, but didn't say.

*Break*

They ended up waiting another hour and a half to see the new addition to the Weasley family. It was a girl who will become Lucy Lynn Weasley. She was 7 pounds 3 ounces and roughly 10 inches long. Ron was the first one to hold baby Lucy.

"Harry you take her. I'm scared to drop her."

He shoved the newborn into his best friend's arms and nearly dropped her in the process. Harry took the now squirming child with great care. And while listening to her now fighting parents noticed her eyes were turning a deep shade of red.

"That's unusual."

As he said that a gust of wind came out of nowhere and knocked off his glasses. Ron and Hermione noticed what was happening, and Hermione immediately pressed the button informing the doctor she needed help.

"Hey Ron, would you mind grabbing my glasses off the floor?"

As he got his glasses on his face, the mediwizard came in and was asking what was wrong. As Harry explained the events, the mediwizard was looking over the small child.

"Has there by any chance ever been a _Veela_ in your family?"

"No." all three of them said in unison.

"I have reason to believe that this child is." He said with great concern "She is showing three of the four signs that indicate veela."

"And those are?" Harry said.

"Red eyes, ability to use magic at a very young stage, and her ability to stare into eyes for an immense amount of time before looking away."

"Is there any cha-chance thi-this is just a coincidence?" Ron said obviously freaked out.

"I'm afraid not." The man said "I'm just afraid of how this is possible, of her being a velea, and how she came into it at such a young age."

"Why is it always me?" Ron said aloud, while the others in the room just laughed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of Blood Chapter 2

**A/N So I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but this is my first story. I am so surprised how many views it got though.**

**Disclaimer: You have probably heard it all before so let's make it short and sweet. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Harry and Ron were once again finding themselves in the tiny waiting room. Ron was franticly pacing the room, mumbling to himself. Harry could only stare at the wall opposite him and think how it was possible to have a veela child without any connections from past family members, and how it was even possible to come into it at such a young age. Most veela's don't come into their inheritance until their teenage years. The only other person ever known to come into their inheritance at such a young age was himself. This was only so cause he came from an abusive family and needed to protect himself. And even then he was only 4 years old.

"Why me? Why me? Why me…?" Ron kept repeating until Harry finally put a charm on his mouth to keep it shut. Being and Aurour had its advantages.

"Ron it's nothing. You will find a way to deal with this." Harry said like it was nothing, but deep down he knew what was going to happen. They were going to have to take DNA samples and find out who the baby really belonged to. Himself.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Harry and Hermione had been away shopping while Ron was out on business. They were sitting at a pub along Diagon Alley talking, when the subject of romance was brought up by Hermione.**_

"_**So, now that me and Ron are married it's time for you to be finding your girl."**_

"_**Yeah. Cause every girl wants to date the Boy who lived." He said knowing more than anyone this was far from a lie.**_

"_**They do, and you know it." She retorted**_

"_**It's called sarcasm Mione," he came back just as hard "look it up in the dictionary. Which I presume you have read at least a dozen times."**_

_**He was rewarded for this statement with a kick to the shins under the table by a high heeled boot**_

"_**Whatever. So haven't you found that special someone yet?"**_

"_**I have actually, but she is currently seeing someone else. And they happen to be married, so I'm tough out of luck."**_

"_**Who is she? Do I know her?"**_

_**Oh you her very well he thought to himself. He would never say it, considering that she is the brightest witch of her age. **_

"_**Yeah you know her, but I am not telling you who or how close."**_

_**The conversation went out from there with her ending up guessing who it was and them getting drunk and hooking up.**_

_**End of flash back**_

When Harry finally snapped back to reality, the mediwizard was back saying it was a misunderstanding her eyes reflected off of the light since her eyes were a deep brown it look almost red. The gust of wind came from the window in the patient's room from across the hall. And the being able to stare into his eyes thing was just an allusion. And telling them that it was safe to go back into the room.

Ron was looking dumbfounded as he was being dragged into the room currently occupying the rest of the Weasley family. How they got in there was unknown, but what was known it that Ron was finally a father and a great one at that. He was holding baby Lucy and crying.

"Mione?" He said wiping the tears away.

"Yeah?" she replied looking worried.

"Can we call her Rose?" he said

"Sure. Rose what?"

"Rose Jane."

"That's a beautiful name." All the occupants of the room said together.

"Rose Jane it is." Hermione said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

While the rest of the Weasley's were together having a good time, Harry went back to his apartment to think about things.

He had just walked through the door when his eyes watered and he began crying.

He didn't know how long he had been crying. All he could remember was falling asleep to the now falling rain.

**A/N so what did you think? I honestly am so happy to have found this site. It combines my two most favorite things to do in the world. Read and write. So let me know what you think. I need a little constructive criticism. I'll try to update soon.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears of Blood Chapter 3**

**A/N So I only got one review so far. Thank you Elsy82. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. **

Harry awoke to Hedwig beating his beak on the apartment window. As harry walked over to the window, he rubbed the knots out of his neck. He made a mental note to get a more cushioned couch. When Harry took the note from the bird he gave him a treat and the bird flew obviously not expecting a reply. It was a note from Hermione.

Harry,

I am truly and deeply sorry. I am just very thankful that Rose did not turn out to be a veela. That would be a disaster. One day we are going to need to tell Ron. And quite possibly Rose. Please don't reply, just meet me at the three brooms on Thursday at 4:00. Till then.

~Hermione

Harry looked terrified. He sat down on the damp couch and stared at the letter. Almost forgetting he had to go to work, he put the letter out of his mind and got ready to go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry was on a case, when he was stopped by a little girl crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked the little girl.

"I can't find my mommy." She hiccupped.

"Well, let's go see if we can find her," He said back sweetly "What's your mommy's name?"

"Ginny Goyle."

Harry had known Ginny got married, but to Goyle he had no idea."

"Ok sweetie, we are going to find your mum."

"Thank you."

Harry pulled out his wand and whispered "Take me to Ginny Goyle." The wand twisted and turned in many directions until it stopped pointing north. He grabbed the little girls hand and led her wherever the wand took them. They had stopped when the wand flew out of Harrys hand and on top of a red haired woman. Harry had to say she had grown up and matured a lot... not. She looked like a stripper.

"Ginny. I found your kid." As he said that, Ginny spun around purposely flinging her hair in the process.

"Harry? Is that you?" She said in a mock voice "My I haven't seen you-"

"Since we broke up 5 years ago I know. Now if you mind taking your kid I would like to get back to my case." He said.

"Oh but dear Harry id is our kid." She said back.

"Excuse me?" he said shocked.

"Right before we split up I got pregnant." She said matter of factly.

Harry fainted.

**A/N Ok so I decided I am going to update on a daily basis till this is done. Thanks again for all of the people favorited/ following this story. It really means the world to me. Update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears of Blood Chapter 4**

**A/N So I know I didn't update yesterday and I'm so sorry**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

When Harry awoke, he felt something cool and wet being pressed against his forehead.

"Where am I?" He asked almost at an instant.

A soft calm voice replied "You are at St. Mungos, Mr. Potter."

At this Harry shot up like a bullet instantly regretting it. "I'm where?"

"St. Mungos," another voice came through his ears.

"Why? What happened?"

"You're a father you idiot that is what happened." A louder but obviously annoyed voice. And through all this Harry never opened his eyes.

When he finally opened them he regretted it. Once his eyes adjusted he saw Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all gathered around him.

When Ron saw his eyes open he started yelling "What were you thinking getting my sister pregnant?"

"I didn't. She is lying because she doesn't know who the real father is."

"Well we are getting a DNA test." He said raged.

"Fine. Do it I am not the father."

*Break*

The tests came back that the little girl wasn't Harry's daughter, but it was one Neville Longbottom's child.

"See? I told you." Exclaimed when they found out. "Why would you have cared anyways?"

**A/N So I know it's not much and I know I missed two days but I have writers block and I am trying to think of other stuff to put in it. Any suggestions? **


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry Guys. I am unable to do anymore for this story. If anybody wants to take it and finish it, be my guest. I am truely sorry I am not able to finish it. I just have too much stuff to do. Once again I am really sorry.


End file.
